


Growing up as Morgan Stark

by nightdrvke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Growing Old, Growing Up, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, im so sorry for writing this, minor mainly bc now tony's dead lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrvke/pseuds/nightdrvke
Summary: Growing up without her father had not been the worst thing that came out of that so-called Infinity War.





	Growing up as Morgan Stark

**Author's Note:**

> again i want to remind everyone that english is not my first language and this time i didnt have a beta so all mistakes are totally mine so pls let me know if there's something i should correct!!  
also pls dont hate me for writing this but i was really sad and i thought hey why not use this sadness to write something tony stark related as usual?? so yeah,, enjoy i guess

Growing up without her father had not been the worst thing that came out of that so-called Infinity War. She had her mom, and that was enough, really. Uncle Rhodey would come and visit whenever he could, even if he was really busy protecting the world as War Machine. The rest of the Avengers tried to stop by between missions, mainly to keep her mom some company, since it was just the two of them in that cabin in the woods. Morgan had tried to suggest moving into a big city, even if it wasn’t New York, but her mom always told her that her father had built that house for them, and that she wished to spend there some more time. She would always have a sad smile curving her lips whenever she had to mention her father, the great Tony Stark, dead so that the world could live.

And that was exactly the worst thing, because Morgan was okay growing up with just her mom and their Avengers family, but she couldn’t help but shed a tear every time she tried to remember her father, only to find out she couldn’t. She was four years old when he died and it took her almost two years to actually understand that her father wasn’t coming back. By the time she was ten her mom would find her crying every night in her bed, missing someone that now was barely a memory. Pepper thought Morgan just needed her time to actually accept that her father was a hero and that he had sacrificed himself to make sure Morgan actually had a world to live in, a world of peace and happiness, a world where no Mad Titan could ever harm his little baby. But the truth was that Morgan cried every night because she had noticed that with every day that passed she remembered her dad a little less. By the age of fifteen she could no longer hear his voice inside her head when she thought back to the things he used to tell her before bed or the jokes and stories he would tell her when she watched him work. Mom always told her that it was full of videos of him speaking online, but when Morgan argued that they sounded nothing like dad, Pepper could only smile that sad smile of hers and nod, replying that she understood what her daughter meant. When Morgan turned nineteen she was already in college, majoring in English despite what everyone expected from the daughter of the great Tony Stark. Uncle Rhodey told her that he knew Tony would have been proud of her, mostly because despite what people used to think of him, Tony had always had a good thought about everyone, and he valued art and literature just as much as engineering and science. Morgan had smiled at the time, thanking Rhodey for sharing that bit of his father with her, but after that, back in her dorm, she had cried so loud her neighbors had come to check on her.

And so life went by, and Morgan had to grow up without her father, without remembering his face if not for the pictures she still saw around every once in a while. And it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair the world had a chance to know Tony Stark, to hate him, love him, worship him, and she only had four years, years that were now mostly gone, because Morgan’s life didn’t stop when her father died, she didn’t get the chance to stay a child forever, hoping one day her father would come back and sing her to sleep or just let her watch him work on one of his projects to change the world. But Tony Stark wasn’t going to come back and Morgan Stark was forced to grow up in a world mourning a man she never really knew.

When her mother died, she was forty-seven and everyone around her wanted to make sure she knew Pepper and Tony were now together again, reunited after so many years spent apart. And Morgan would smile every time someone mentioned it, but it was not the smile of a woman who was happy or relieved, it was the sad smile of a woman who had gone through so much, but still found the courage to put on a smile and enjoy the little things. Uncle Rhodey died a few years after Pepper, and the world cried because War Machine was no longer flying and keeping them safe, but Morgan cried because the last bit of her family had left her. She was fifty-two at the time and the oldest of her children, Edward, was already attending college, studying to become a great physician just like his grandfather, and Morgan couldn’t help but shed a tear every time he sent her a picture of the new projects he was working on, and they looked so much like the ones her father had left behind. When she turned seventy, all her kids were already out of college, trying to make the most of their life as adults, and she was left home to take care of her sick wife, because life hadn’t already put her through enough pain. But Morgan was okay with it, because even if the doctors told them that they didn’t have more than a couple of years left together, she was happy with what they had, she loved their children and she knew this time she had a chance to remember and keep her wife alive in her fond memories of her. By the time she was eighty-one, she lived alone in the cabin that her father had built for her and her mother all those years ago, and sometimes she would just sit by the porch trying to remember the life they lived in that house in the time they all used to call it home. And she missed her father, she cried thinking back at how lonely her mother’s heart must have been when Tony Stark had died, she screamed, now the weak screams of an elderly woman, she screamed at all the pain that life had thrown at her, at all the suffering she had to go through. And maybe back then she thought she hated her father, just a little, because he saved the world for her but he had to leave her in order to do so. She spent eleven years living alone in the cabin, and sometimes her children would come and visit her, maybe bringing their own children, and Morgan would put on a happy face, but her kids recognised that smile of hers, they could see the sadness hidden behind it just like she could see it whenever her mom smiled at her. During her last years, her mind started to lose its grip on reality and she would spend days sitting on the porch and smiling, looking over the lake and the garden where she knew she used to play with her father. And Morgan Stark was finally happy, because in the final years of her life, she got the chance to finally remember her early days. She found she never lost her memories, they were just hidden somewhere in her mind, behind all the responsibilities and the pain that took her through all her life. And she started to remember. She remembered how Tony and Pepper would cook dinner together, she remembered how her father would put on some old music and ask his wife to dance with him, and she remembered his laugh, the stories he used to tell her before bed, she remembered the rainy days, when the three of them would sit on the couch and enjoy a movie, and the sunny days, when her father tried to teach her how to put on a tent in the garden and go camping in the summer.

All those things she got to remember in the final years of her long life. And when Morgan Stark died at the age of ninety-two, she could remember her father. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!  



End file.
